Rock
The Rock is an American pro-wrestler formerly contracted to the WLF. He is a former Intercontinental Champion and was once a member of the Million Dollar Corporation. He is a 2x NWA TV champion Now tag teaming with Mankind as the Rock N Sock Connection Championship Reigns Intercontinental Championship: 23 April 2012 - 11 Jun 2012 TV Title: 1st reign: 4 Nov 2013 - 3 Feb 2014 2nd reign: 12 Jan 2015 - 9 Feb 2015. WLF Career The Rock made his debut in a match on 18 July 2011 when he defeated fellow newcomer James Best. On 9 April 2012, the Rock wrestled in a triple threat match against Lord Steven Regal and the Super Patriot. Regal's title shot at Wrestlemania was on the line. Late in the match, the Rock shocked everyone by performin a rock bottom on the Patriot and then draping Regal's body over him so that Regal won the match. It was later revealed that the Rock was now a member of the Million Dollar Corporation and was calling himself the Corporate Champion. On 23 April 2012 at Wrestlemania the Rock became the Intercontinental champion when he defeated Bad News Brown, Super Patriot and champion Goldberg in a Fatal Four Way match. He lost the title to Bad News Brown in another triple threat match on 11 Jun 2012. The Super Patriot was also in the match. The Rock disappeared from the WLF and was not seen for nearly a year. He returned on Prime Time on 3 June 2013 as the mystery team member in an 8 man tag match however found himself the latest victim of an attack by Umaga. On 26 July 2013 the Rock sustained a career threatening neck and shoulder injury after a pile driver from the top rope compliments of Josh Arcanum, forcing him out of the WLF once more. Rock was gone from the WLF until Halloween Havoc on October 21st. A tribute video played and everybody thought it was a sick joke but the WLF world found out that The Rock had indeed returned and he was teaming up with Goldberg and Andre The Giant to battle Goldust, Bad News Brown and Bruiser Brody. If Goldust's team won the X Division would be back in the WLF. Rock, Andre and Goldberg battled Bruiser Brody, Bad News and Goldust and eventually Goldust was left alone when both of his partners left him to fend for himself. Rock got the pinfall for his team at Halloween Havoc after a Rock Bottom followed by a People's Elbow on Goldust thereby getting rid of the X Division and the X Title for good in the WLF. On 4 November, 2013, the Rock once again captured gold when he defeated Nailz for the NWA TV title. He held onto it for a very respectible amount of time, finally losing it to the returning Pharoah on 3 Feb 2014. On the 12 Jan 2015, he became TV champion again for the 2nd time, defeating the Pharaoh in a best of 3 falls match (2-1) He lost the title a month later to Christopher Knight. In June 2015 he commenced tag teaming with Mankind as the Rock N Sock Connection Notable Feuds Jose DeJesus The Pharoah Bad News Brown RP'd by: 2012: shawndonwan 2013- now: Vinny1979 Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions